Illuminated
by Lunetta The Wind Goddess
Summary: Stephen Strange is accustomed to saving people, but never in his wildest imagination, which is vast, did he ever consider falling for Kaecilius. The mind is quiet the weapon. Alternate ending where nobody dies.
1. Illuminated

**Dr. Strange gives into temptation and follows his mind, but his heart prevails.**

 **For Forbiddenmoons, hope you're a Marvel fan too…**

Stephen closed his eyes and pretended not to notice. He had a difficult enough time trying to maintain the proper balance of mindset. He was still learning, after all. Stephen wasn't accustomed to having to fight for his life and be able to conjure such magic in the heat of battle wasn't helpful. He fought with a sling ring, and managed to come up with shields, but he knew he could do better. He just had to invest time and practice. Kaecilius was as bad as they come, but he didn't deserve to become a demon. If anything, Dr. Strange knew that he'd only come back stronger and more hell-bent on causing destruction. He'd seen the future, and he may have used the infinity stone to keep Kaecilius alive, but it was out of weakness, some may have called it. No one remembers the Ancient One's death, but he never forgot. Time may have erased it, but he was at the helm. Dr. Strange sat on the ground and closed his eyes, attempted to meditate again. He knew his actions went against entire law, the one they supposedly preserve, but after Wong's statement, he didn't mind bending rules anymore, as long it was for the greater good. Time was broken and re-sutured back together and people were still alive. No one trusted Kaecilius, but Strange saw something in him. His desire for time to mean nothing meant that he no longer wished for death, not truly for personal gain, but for families and loved ones to no longer live in fear of losing others. He didn't speak very often, but when he did, he only spoke to Stephen. He knew the to-be-redeemed-sorcerer wasn't entirely innocent, but that was because his teacher broke the rules that she would never allow anyone else to do the same. It wasn't right, but new code had been forged. Only the Sorcerer Supreme was allowed to bend time in such a manner and Dr. Strange was now the head of the sanctum and the Supreme as well. The Ancient One spent her time teaching other sorcerers without drawing power from the Dark Dimension. He knew this would be the end of her teachings once she started to age. She no longer wished to become enraptured by darkness. So much change had happened. Somehow, Kaecilius knew everything he'd done as well as The Ancient One. He was surprised when Kaecilius offered his services in exchange for his teaching. Dr. Strange had never been a teacher of the mystic arts before, but Ancient One, he still hadn't known her real name; was insistent that he accept Kaecilius' wish. He had a feeling that Ancient One felt that he had nothing to teach Kaecilius when it came to magic, but he had a lot to teach him when it came to empathy and human kindness. It hadn't been horrible having him in the sanctum, but it was odd having him sit near him, eating with him, talking to him. He laid against the floor, unable to concentrate. He hadn't performed a proper portal with his sling ring in weeks. He blamed it on his injuries, but he knew right away it was all psychological, or maybe it was just Kaecilius' presence. He knew the real reason, but thankfully was able to convince the rest of the world of his lie. He started working with the Avengers, and no, the transition was not as easy as he presumed, but he was making headway with managing their anxiety. Tony and Steve apparently had been lashing out at each other lately. Strange figured it was for the best that he not try too hard to fix their problems for them, but less anxiety was easier during meetings and a little magic went a long way. He hadn't done any missions to help them as a team entirely yet, but he had a feeling that it wouldn't take long. He met Wanda and instantly felt a connection with her. She was close to his level of understanding of the human mind, which he was thankful for. He even confided in her with some of his feelings about how he changed everything. At the moment he found himself going soft for her. He asked her if there was anything he could do for her and all she asked for was to know if her brother was at peace. He knew he'd have to travel the astral plane for that answer, but he felt he should do more. He pulled Pietro from death's grip and laid him on a bed in the medical wing of the Avengers building. He left a note on the nightstand beside his bed and addressed it to Wanda. He felt a red shock through the astral plane not long after. It almost pulled him from his physical form. It was so strong and so full of love. He was glad to help her in a way that only he could. She confided in her affections for Vision too. Strange knew they'd find themselves together as time passed. The other Avengers were a bit more timid, but they eventually grew accustomed to his otherworldly presence. He was still human, but his cloak prevented him from looking too ordinary, as if it was its job. He still had more work to do when it came to making friends and gaining their trust after the horrible aftermath of Civil War they endured not too long ago. He took refuge in the sanctum from the noisiness of the Avengers. It was calm, but when he looked up Kaecilius was there, watching him.

"What do you want?" He asked with a sharper edge than he meant to.

"I simply would like to sit with you." He smiled, the purple was gone from his eyes and he looked a lot less ominous, but Strange still kept his guard up. He waved his hand around the room while mirrors vibrated through thin air and reflected his and Kaecilius' forms behind it. He wasn't sure what to expect, but he wanted to make sure if anything bad were to happen, it would only happen to him.

"Okay." He managed and watched him sit. Kaecilius watched him and then closed his eyes and let out a deep breath in front of him. Stephen watched him meditate. He could feel the energy rifts around him. He closed his eyes, trying to do the same, but his skin prickled over and his face was flushed with embarrassment. He opened his eyes and saw Kaecilius hadn't moved an inch.

 _Keep it together…_ He told himself. He chewed his lower lip and closed his eyes, resting his shaking palms against his knees, took a deep breath.

Explosions of purple surrounded him. Clusters of stars billowed around him. He looked up and Kaecilius was standing beside him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He smiled. Stephen nodded silently in agreement, in fear of his own voice betraying him. Kaecilius' eyelashes caught to edge of the light, giving them a silver glow. Stephen blushed and looked away. He didn't know what to do in this instance. He thought he'd felt love before, but it was all physical… This realm had nothing to do with any kind of physical touch, he knew from the transparency of their forms that they were both on the astral plane. He'd only seen what it was like from the physical world one time and it was Kaecilius that had done it. Stephen had no idea how others looked when they were peeking in from the other side until now and it was amazing. The ripples and fragments against Kaecilius looked beautfil, echoing rainbows and prisms of light glittering everywhere. The next time he meditated, Kaecilius was there. He was being unreasonably calm. Stephen was curious to where this would all lead. He didn't expect anything, so it was difficult to mentally prepare himself when Kaecilius asked him the question after what could have easily been their fortieth meditation together.

"May I see your hands?" Kaecilius asked. Stephen looked back and held out his hands, uncertain, but not afraid. His hands shook and he felt his cheeks burn hotter as he struggled with the fact that maybe it was worth getting to know him. Kaecilius smiled and took his hands.

Explosions of colors erupted from his skin where Kaecilius collided their interwoven fingers together. First blue, then pink, orange, yellow, green, and red. At some point the colors were indefinable and it was just a blend of their auras intertwining with each other. Nothing on Earth had ever felt more intimate to him. Mind over matter was an entirely different level. Stephen exhaled and he wasn't sure where he began and Kaecilius ended because their energy crackled like a bolt of lightning. He knew there was almost no malevolence left in his entire soul because he was looking at it, feeling it, sifting through it. He knew about other dimensions, but exploring the phenomenal energy of another person was so utterly raw that he couldn't hold back the striking tears that ran down his cheeks. He was afraid of looking like a fool, but when he looked up Kaecilius wore the same wet streaks on his face. His soul apparently, was just as powerful. If he'd known this kind of connection was possible, he probably wouldn't have jumped in headfirst.

He let out a gasp and Kaecilius pressed his forehead against his, connecting their third eye.

"Agya chakra." His voice spoke as if it was coming from everywhere around him, which exploded from reality and blinding colors and lights flashed around him, tunnels pulled and drew him in, but he wasn't alone. It was less scary from his first travel of opening his third eye from the Ancient One. No, this was very different and it was enigmatic and utterly powerful, more so than anything physical. Stephen completely gave into it. Swirls of hot pink and purple collided and brushed heat against him. He felt millions of universes echo around him, ever present and all-knowing. He watched Kaecilius reach forward and lace his fingers through his hair. He pulled… hard, and Stephen wasn't sure what kind of sound left him, but it came out deep and rumbled which echoed around them, much louder than he thought. Stephen felt his soul bleed out indigo colors as he looked up at Kaecilius' eyes and where the light caught them, it rippled out rainbow hues. Strange grabbed his robes tightly and let out a sob. It was too intense and he could barely manage to hold on anymore. He'd never wandered this far on any plane other than matter. His fingers dug against the black silk of Kaecilius' robes and he pulled his face away from his, disconnecting their minds.

Stephen's brow furrowed and he gasped from the sudden disconnect. He felt his soul cry out in response and rage. Ripples of energy that could only be described as color screamed from him and he ripped his hands away as quickly as he could. He opened his eyes and looked down at Kaecilius' arms. He'd scratched him so hard that blood has risen to the surface.

"I…I'm sorry!" Strange rose up and stumbled his way from the room and pulled out his sling ring from his pocket and ran through the glowing arc of light.

He wasn't sure what he was running from, but his soul screamed in response to the disconnection of Kaecilius' soul. He felt the pain of not wanting to leave, but he did…because he was scared of what his mind felt.

 **Thinking of writing more for this couple because everyone is mean to my precious Kaecilius, and Dr. Strange is too beautiful not to slash. It was awesome seeing Hannibal become a Marvel character. Should I create another chapter, did you guys like the mind porn?**


	2. Inferno

Stephen watched Ancient One from afar, curious for answers, but too afraid to ask.

"What happens if someone shares their mind with yours?" Stephen asked as he made his way to her side. the Ancient One's face filled with astonishment and surprise.

"Why, have you been trying to do that?" Her tone raised an alarm within him, he felt the cloak press a warning against his wrist. She suddenly sounded a lot less philosophical at the moment, sending a sharp stab of awareness at him.

"No, I just read it somewhere. Seeing if it's possible…I like asking questions if there's something I don't understand." Stephen answered quickly.

"Oh…Well, it's possible, but only those that are on a true level of understanding are able to reach such a connection. It isn't to be taken lightly either." She waved her fan close to her chest.

"The misgivings of the human soul can cause such a uncertain future, which can lead to untimely and consequential results." She added.

Stephen wasn't exactly sure what had quite sparked between he and Kaecilius, but nothing had compared to it. He'd only held his hands…physically, but mentally? That was an entirely different story. The Ancient One suddenly sounded like herself, but the earlier rise in her tone sent a warning to him to tread carefully.

"It is possible, but to do it wrong could render either person in a state of excruciating pain, when the body reaches its limit, the mind can endure far more, the mentality of a human can be shattered in an instant, Supreme." She continued. Stephen wasn't sure how he felt about her calling him that, given her status and energy se gave off, he could only nod in response.

"It was just something I was curious about, if any sorcerers had ever done it before." He truly was curious, but he didn't delve too far, for fear of either of them finding out.

"It would tear a human's psyche apart." Mordo answered, causing a wave of sickness to wash over him, he didn't want to talk about it anymore. Did Kaecilius know what he'd done? Stephen hoped not, but he was pretty sure that he certainly did and took advantage of the doctor's lack of knowledge and experience when it came to magic. He chewed his lip and left the sanctum. He needed a break from the raging silence. He headed towards the library and nodded at Wong as he passed by, glancing on the shelves about different kinds of spiritual connection.

"I have a feeling this has very little to do with the human…Christine Palmer, does it?" Ancient One asked. Stephen said nothing, refusing to say anything that would cause his reality to force itself to the surface.

"I am asking because she's asking a lot of questions, I'm not quite certain that I have all the correct answers for her." He lied through his teeth.

"I see, it's innocent, but tread carefully when it comes to sharing minds, it's very different from a body." Her smug smile made him flush.

"I wasn't that awful." He felt heat against his face.

"You might be experienced with the physical part of love, but the mind.. you'll see, is far more intimate."

Stephen felt wisps of white tendrils play around his aura. He knew right then she understood everything he'd done, unknowingly so, but she said nothing. He felt her aura, white with wisps of pink pull at him, a force in and of itself. It was ancient and full of love and wisdom. There had been no darkness there, he without a doubt she may have been a hypocrite at one point, but in Stephen's eyes, nobody was worth not saving His compassion for her had dulled her uneasiness towards Kaecilius and she did allow him to remain in the sanctum. He wasn't a keeper, but it wouldn't take long with a sorcerer of his skill set to be a protector, defender once again.

She turned and placed a book in his hands.

He looked down and saw two forms and they were joining hands, but they had no discernible separation or physical bodies.

"The joining of spirits." He read aloud and flushed slightly, able to read the hieroglyphic title.

"Thank you." He didn't say much else, but Ancient One nodded and he was already heading out the door. He managed to grab another book about teleportation just to see if he could master it. That part sent a thrill up his spine. He smiled smugly as his books were stamped by her, not Wong.

"He can't know everything, some secrets are safer the less others know. It's possible you've changed his destiny." She smiled lightly. Stephen blushed slightly, surprised by her kindness, but he didn't waste any time and headed towards his quarters. He clutched the books closely and headed for his room. He opened the teleportation book first and chuckled, it was going to be easy, as easy as it was to open the eye of Agamotto. He held the book in front of him an enunciated the incantation, felt the ripple of energy flowing through him, it was an enamoring purple and sealed with gold. He relaxed and felt himself phase slightly out of the physical world, it was almost like entering the astral plane, but not quite. It resembled somewhere in between. He closed his eyes and he meant to be in the corner of his own room, but ended up much farther in Steve Roger's room. He stilled and his blue eyes widened.

"Shit." He muttered, looking around and taking in the images, sketches, shields, military memorabilia, and everything was tidy and neat. There was no doubt it was his room.

"Oh, hey." Steve's voce snapped him out of his reverie.

"I…" He mouthed, blue eyes widened with surprise.

"It's alright." Steve smiled in that American-boy handsome way that made him uniquely Captain America.

"You're welcome any time, it's always good to have you." He smiled at the doctor. Stephen glanced around the room and saw a sketchbook that had Tony's features etched over the front, but it was incomplete, Steve's face blushed slightly as he slammed the book shut with a force he hadn't meant to. The slap sound of the leather cover against the page was deafening in the silent room.

"D..Don't say anything." Steve commented, "Please." He pleaded.

"Honestly, you think I'd ever inflate his ego any more than it already is?" Stephen laughed louder than he'd meant, but it was an honest sound.

"I'm just trying to draw him." Steve admitted.

"Believe me, I have my own share of problems now." Stephen scoffed.

"Stark reminds me of my past and how I gave absolutely no care to others, selfish, condemned to a life of ignorance." He snapped, making Steve jump slightly as his retort.

"Maybe you can change that." He smiled lightly.

"We'll see." Steve smiled.

"Hungry?" He looked at Stephen's pale complexion.

"Sure." He folded his robe over his hip, readjusting his dressings. He followed Steve through the hallway and the size of their mansion hit him. It was similar to his flat with the tall glass windows. He reached and pressed a hand against his wrist, feeling the shattered face of his watch, a new tick he'd gotten after the time loop. It was a reminder of how close he came to losing everything. A loud and drawn out sigh fell over the room as he looked to the left and saw Tony. He was not a fan of magic, but he tolerated his presence in the mansion.

"Would you prefer if I knocked?" He asked.

"Yeah… Actually I would." Tony snorted, Stephen glanced at Steve's posture going more rigid.

"You know you don't have to be so arrogant." Steve snapped. The doctor felt a sense of rage fall against his skin. The energy between then was almost tangible. Then a different wave of energy wafted through his senses and he knew right away that Steve was enamored with Tony, he could feel how Steve loved to argue with him, it brought out a desperate need in Steve that was always quelled once Tony started snapping back at him, knowing his heart was in it.

"Too bad." Stephen scoffed, unwilling to jump on their argument. He felt a loving energy push at his senses, he knew right away it was Wanda before he met her eyes.

"Stephen." She smiled. He hugged her, their capes flowing lightly against one another.

"I have a lot of catching up to do, later, now it seems too early for anything." He muttered, but she went past him and Clint came into the kitchen, sandwich in hand.

"Here" He smiled, handing it to Stephen. He looked down at it and saw that it was tri-tip.

"Oh God." He carefully wrapped it in foil, preferring to save this temptation for later. Clint smiled as he watched the sandwich disappear into Stephen's satchel.

"Thank you." He smiled, and Clint winked. He reached down and picket up a black cat and it purred against his face. Stephen looked at the cat, eyes narrowing.

"Don't be jealous." He scoffed and walked away with the cat. Stephen sensed something off about the animal, but he said nothing to Clint. There was some kind of magic surrounding it, but he didn't want to take it away from Clint. He didn't trust the cat's energy at all; it wasn't what it seemed to be. He'd find out when he wasn't around to protect the cat. He wouldn't hurt it, but he would find out what it really was later.

 _You're not the only one with magic…_ The cat told him. awareness bit at Stephen's spine, knowing the rest of the Avengers probably heard nothing. He glanced at Wanda and she retracted herself from the room quickly. Stephen followed right behind her.

"Who is that, I know you know." Stephen whispered under his breath.

"His name is Loki." Her accent thickened.

"Wasn't he responsible for a lot of chaos in New York?!" Stephen gasped.

"Keep quiet sorcerer, he's different now." She warned. His eyes widened with surprise.

"Why is he hiding out here then?" Stephen asked.

"He's capable of being a decent person and he's kind of enamored with our archer after everything that has happened." Wanda smiled.

"Did he tell you this?" Stephen asked.

"No, but look at him. He hasn't left Clint since we've been back to the mansion since Zircovia." She cooed in delight.

"I see…" He eyed the only room cautiously.

"You should know more than anyone that he is also capable of redeeming himself." Her smile was wide. Stephen paled slightly at the comment and Kaecilius' face blurred through his mind.

"Where's Pietro?" He asked, desperate to change the subject.

"At the movies with Scott." She folded her arms.

"Oh." Stephen flushed and stepped into the living room.

"It's great to see you again." Steve smiled, shaking his hand firmly. Stephen nodded and pulled his hand away, slightly sore.

"Seems you've made up." He mentioned with slight smile, uncertain if they had or not. He glanced over at Tony who was hiding his face in a technological magazine, but his energy was raw and crackling. He hoped it wouldn't last long, but they apparently were always going at it.

"I will see you all later when duty calls." He smiled lightly and saw Vision press a hand against her hip as she sat down with him on the sofa. Stephen went down the hall and to Steve's room where the circle of heat ignited from his ring. He was tired from teleporting. It wasn't painful, but it depleted his mental state and he was in need of nourishment, but as he stepped into the ring he felt a sense of calmness sweep over him. He sighed deeply and made his way to the stairs and his room. He waved a hand and lanterns filtered with a soft glow of magical light. He hung his satchel against the coat rack and decided to opt for the bath instead. The water was warm and inviting. After shedding his robes, he laid his head back and sighed once more, enjoying the heat almost stinging at his skin. Prickles of awareness rippled against his body.

"Kaecilius…" He whispered under his breath. He wasn't sure if it was an invasion of privacy or not. The water suddenly felt like ice and he couldn't keep warm. Stephen dressed in lighter, but longer robes for the evening. He preferred them over jeans in a heartbeat. He clutched the inseam of the robe against his arm, clenching his teeth. He was annoyed. His gaze loomed over the Great Hall, looking for a certain silver-haired sorcerer. His blue eyes narrowed as his saw a familiar ponytail reflected slightly from the lantern light near an alcove.

"Hey!" Stephen grumbled, louder than he realized and some heads had turned. Stephen flushed slightly and arrived beside his form. Kaecilius turned, his face seemed smug, but his mouth hadn't smiled. Sjocks of awareness bit harder at Stephen's spine.

"What are you doing to me?" He hissed through his teeth.

"I have done nothing…I'm afraid you're mistaken." He answered quietly.

"Oh I think you know," Stephen growled angrily. "I've saved you a from a fate far worse than death and now you taunt me?" He moved closer towards him, anger snapping at him in waves. He was face-to-face with him and got the reaction he wanted when his eyes narrowed at Kaecilius, given he was three inches taller, it had the effect Stephen had hoped for…

Kaecilius' amber eyes lit up with amusement, causing a sinking feeling in Stephen's gut.

"You have it very wrong, Doctor." He leaned in and whispered. Stephen felt a wave of heat press against his senses. pinpricks of light dotted against his peripheral vision, though he strained to see it. He could feel Kaecilius' aura, radiating from him.

"Ancient One has told me that you've been able to conjure a portal again." He smiled knowingly.

"Y…yes." He stammered, remembering how stupid he must have looked running away from him.

"How are you?" Stephen felt her omnipotent energy before he even saw her.

"I am well." He smiled lightly, looking at the floor with nervousness.

"Let's take a walk, shall we?" Her curt smile encouraged his feet to follow. Stephen felt his cloak brush against his wrist in a gesture to comfort him. He clutched the edge of the fabric in response. She led him to a room with rippling lights than seemed to come from nowhere until he concentrated. The floor was made from water and bioluminescent light filtered through it.

"Your soul is not at ease with your body." She stated. He watched her carefully.

"An evening here will calm and cleanse your mind as well as your body." She sounded genuinely sincere. Stephen smiled and nodded, taking note of how they arrived here.

"Kaecilius seems to have grown on you." She smiled.

"I…I know." He answered.

"Do not enrich yourself with a monistic lifestyle and simply disregard it for something impractical." Her energy flowed against his aura, white, intelligent, and utterly fierce. He looked up at her soft intelligent eyes.

"He's not impractical." Stephen answered quickly without realizing it. Ancient One's eyes widened slightly and then she smiled wide. The doctor flushed slightly and she left him there in the quiet room with purple and blue lights. Had he just told her everything? He wasn't sure, but he did know she probably knew everything before he even thought about it. He furrowed his brow and stalked from the watery room in favor of his own. The sandwich sounded about perfect right now. He shut his door and locked it, just in case Mordo happened in. Stephen pulled the foil cocoon from the leather case. He held it in his hands and took a deep breath of the tangy scent. His mouth watered and he pulled back the foil and took a huge bite.

"Mmmfff." He almost moaned without realizing it. It had been a long time since he'd eaten any meat he realized. It was amazing. He bit through the sandwich in a matter of seconds. After looking at the crumpled wrapper, he felt as though maybe he should have savored it a bit more. Stephen tossed his trash away in the bathroom and removed his outer robes. A silky single layer brushed against him, almost translucent against the lanterns. He looked at his cloak and ran a palm over it. It almost purred in response to him. Its energy felt warm and inviting against him. He knew Ancient One called it fickle, yet it saved his life already more than he could count, he did love it. It had it's own aura and almost what could have been a soul, Stephen realized as he felt the silky yet strong fabric. It rested against the coat rack, settling for floating beside it instead. Stephen smiled, because it was a lot like him. He turned and saw Kaecilius behind him. Stephen's face filled with heat as he pulled the robe tighter.

"Wh…what are you doing here?" He stammered, hating himself for his voice breaking.

"You called me." He turned around and faced him, pacing the room with similar robes, but his were a deep gray. Stephen blushed slightly, and then anger plumed in him.

"Why do you always seem to irritate me, come into my quarters without asking?" His voice rose to a venomous tone he was prouder of than his last question.

"The energy…your energy." He smirked and moved closer, grace and sway was on his side as Stephen swallowed thickly.

"It calls to me, whether you're aware of it or not."

"Stop forcing me." Stephen snapped vehemently.

"I am not forcing you to do anything, yet here you are, out of your own free will, are you not?" Kaecilius smiled, but it only reached the corner of his mouth.

"Shall we?" Kaecilius' smile made him sit in the middle of the floor, accepting it without much of a fight.

Stephen closed his eyes, feeling a thick haze visibly flood through his system, both mind and body, he wasn't sure which happened first, but he welcomed it. He wasn't sure where this would lead or if he was emotionally ready, but his mind opened like a floodgate. Ripples of heat emanulated from Kaecilius. He gasped in response to the hit. Goosebumps flushed over his skin beneath his robe. Awareness bit at his skin, he loved the thrill of it, unlike anything before… unlike any human he'd ever experienced.

He smiled wide at him, knowing his cheeks were red, but he couldn't find the courage to be nervous. It was like he'd drank a heavy and exotic glass of wine. He watched through a heavy fog and saw Kaecilius' smile in return. At least the sense of feeling stupid had long gone. Emotion became something visible and subtle against his face. He felt a deep sense of awareness stab at him, snaking up his spine, as if each bolt was a connector to every vertebrae. He reached forward and held his hands out, desperate, and greedy for that same feeling again. Kaecilius knew, and his fingertips ghosted the underside of his hands and shocks exhilarated Stephen's body. He gasped, uncertain how to respond. Purple synapses exploded behind his eyelids. Indigo fire ebbed against his skin and he leaned closer, inhaling the raw crackling energy.

"It feels…" He managed, and the tone felt like he as in a tunnel, organic and breathing, humming with life. He couldn't bear to open his eyes and escape from the beauty of it.

"Unimaginable." Kaecilius' exotic tone mellowed through his conciseness. He nodded and somehow managed to move closer. Delta waves reverberated off him, Stephen felt them push and pull at his conciseness. He was entirely open and receiving to them. He let out a shudder as his energy started to get stronger and more vibrant in response to Kaecilius' well-toned soul. His fingertips felt like lighting trails on his skin, rippling and licking at his body. Kaecilius clenched his hands against his fingers, exploding them with vivid beautiful colors. He sighed, but it felt like a ripple of pure heat against him. He could see the sound waves as Kaecilius mouth opened and closed, it sounded more like a melody and not human language by any means. Stephen gasped deeply against the mellow and soothing tones. Clusters of dense stars filtered through his body, billowing like glass shards around them. Stephen winced as Kaecilius' aura pushed against his, dominant, yet kind. The sultry tones filled his lungs. He felt the waves push against him, both physically and mentally. Stephen visibly winced against him, at some point his hands had strayed from Kae's palms and sifted deeper, higher against his arms, sensing their lethal potential. An electric shudder rippled up his spine and he pressed his cheek against his neck. Lightning thundered against his back as a hand was gently pressed there. His chakra sifted against him in rainbow hues. Stephen knew every one and what they stood for. He hadn't seen them before, which meant something had changed between them. Stephen sighed softly against him, feeling his aura pull lightly against him in a cacophony of glittering light. It was exhilarating, painfully deep, yet the endorphins exploding through his receptors was obvious. A soft sound left his lips and Kaecilius responded with a sultry hum. Stephen clutched him tighter and breathed in the husky atmosphere. At some point they'd moved, but he hadn't felt the physical shift of motion. He laid there against a blanket of stardust, shimmering quietly. His hand clutched Kaecilius' tightly.

At some point he'd slept, uncertain where reality, mind, and dreams all fused together.

A sudden wave of heat rolled over him, and it hadn't felt good.

"Hff.." Stephen sat up and felt a stab of pain in his stomach, he lurched forward and stumbled his way to the bathroom, hunched over the toilet and threw up.

"Oh God…" He heaved and clutched the side of the toilet.

"Stephen?" Kaecilius fumbled his way through the darkness to the thin halo of light from the bathroom.

"What have you done to me?" Stephen winced.

Kaecilius ' went rigid.


	3. Ignite

**Stephen learns more about the avengers and understands the limits of his own mind as well as his body.**

 **For Aki... You constantly push me and I can't ask for a better guilt trip haha. Here's to you for keeping me going!**

… **..**

Stephen stirred, the cold tile floor felt hard against his skin. He groaned, wiping his lip off and the scent hit him.

"Oh God." he almost heaved and fumbled for the switch, flushing the toilet. He hadn't quite gathered his bearings. He squinted against the harsh light and then freezing hands touched his skin, pulling him, pushing him. He wasn't entirely there, but he could sense calm waves around him, but something panic-stricken ebbed at the tail end, making him very unsettled.

"Hfffhnnn…" He grumbled and his robes were stripped.

"Lie back." Her voice soothed him as a pillow was placed under his head. A thin blanket was pulled over his waist and Stephen hissed at the contact. It was too much, and he felt like he was on fire.

"Be still Stephen." She ordered without malice. He complied easily.

"Kaecilius, come in." She answered to the single knock at the door.

Stephen felt a heavy weight of uneasiness press against his consciousness, it was almost unbearable. Then the Ancient One's energy softened it, causing Stephen to realize Kaecilius had entered the room; their energies were very different. His brows furrowed as a wave of nausea rolled over him again and he heaved. Something cold was pressed between his hands and he felt part of it push against his neck. A bucket… He would have smiled if he was able to, but couldn't.

"Hnngghhhh." A drawn out groan left his mouth as his body shook. A shock of awareness pulled at him. He wasn't sure if he read arousal from it or not, but he quickly figured the sound he'd made caused a spike in Kaecilius' energy. A hand was placed against his back, it felt like ice. Stephen pulled away from it, but then another was pressed against his forehead.

"A fever and chills." Her voice was calm and collected. He relaxed a little as her hand rubbed dotingly on the back of his neck.

"We haven't had an illness here before," She told him, "ever." Her tone carried an hint of amusement.

"Kaecilius, keep watch over our Supreme while I gather medicine, alright." It wasn't a question.

He nodded and Stephen felt a weight dip against his bed. The door shut and he felt her omnipotent energy leave.

"I…I don't know what happened." Stephen admitted. He self-consciously pulled the blanket higher, despite the way he hated how it felt against his skin.

"I do." Kaecilius answered as-a-matter-of-factly. Stephen winced against the fabric again. He looked down as saw it was hardly a blanket. Leaves were woven through the very sheer material. His face heated with embarrassment, but it blended easily with his sickly pallor.

"What is this?" He asked, bunching in around his hips in an attempt to hide.

"A healing cloth." Kaecilius smiled at him knowingly.

"Oh." Stephen felt himself withdraw internally. A tanned hand held out something crumpled, shiny, and metallic. Stephen paled and turned away, completely red in the face.

"You ate meat, didn't you?" Kaecilius' amusement was palpable. Stephen shot him a dark look.

"Shut up." He scoffed, getting irritated.

"You've been a vegetarian for over a year now." He tossed the foil in the trash.

"Your body rejected it." His hand pressed against his forehead, warmer this time.

"I'm sorry." He muttered quietly and soothing waves of reassurance washed over him, different from the Ancient One's, yet similar. His arms closed tighter around the bucket. He closed his eyes, but he couldn't shake Kae's gaze.

"Stop staring at me." His tone wavered, but he felt the other sorcerer look away.

"You know I've changed, right?" Kaecilius' tone registered.

"Y..yeah." Stephen closed his eyes.

"You don't seem so sure." Kae responded.

"I can see it in you." Stephen's gaze looked up and arctic blue met warm amber.

"Doramamu meant only suffocating control over you, he's not there anymore." Stephen answered quickly.

"Besides… we've seen each other." Stephen paused, uncertain how to finish saying what he meant until his voice just tumbled away.

"Seen each other's what?" Kaecilius smirked, "souls?" His grin widened.

"I….is that what it is?" Stephen barely managed above a whisper.

"You tell me…" Kae whispered and pressed his cheek against Stephen's.

Reality slipped away and exploded with mirages of colors and shapes he couldn't identify.

Stephen gasped as orbs of colors floated through both of them and slowly started landing to his different energy points. It felt like tiny keyholes in his body had started to reassemble themselves into different multiple realities, something like a puzzle, but he wasn't sure what it all meant; he was done questioning this part of himself. He simply let it show him whatever it wanted. He looked up at Kaecilius and saw him glowing from within.

"Hff…" He muttered and reached a hand against his face, searing light into his skin with his touch. Blue stardust rippled through his touch and he couldn't stop staring. He felt the familiar wetness against his cheeks, knowing his human body had trouble understanding and bled through tears at what beauty he couldn't comprehend that this all was.

Kaecilius' form was distorted and blurry at the edges, rainbow ripples pushed through his fingers the more he touched him. Stephen was completely enraptured by this plane of existence. How had he not known so long…had been so blind of its beauty because of simple human-minded egocentrism? He closed his eyes as the thought floated away. He sighed deeply as Kae's hand pressed against his face and a sound left him. He saw the sound waves ripple against Kae's face like a kiss.

"Hnnn…" The deep sound rumbled through Stephen and Kaecilius was leaning down closer to his face, colliding their universes together. Stephen shuddered with the weight of his soul, aching to connect. He leaned in and closed the gap between them. A sob left him as their physical forms lost connection and they were both almost black and filled with the center of the universe. Stephen parted his mouth and accepted the light coming from him. This connection was stronger than anything….everything.

His hands dug through tendrils of silver hair, reflecting luminescent white lights along every strand. His dark hand closed tight through the silver as the stars inside him shifted to gold. Bubbles layered over one another and magnified everything around him…. an eyelash…a strand of hair. He felt a sharp sting at his temple and let out a sob, but it hadn't hurt…the opposite in fact. Stephen's whole body shuddered against him. He pulled back and saw Kaecilius' eyes, the warm hot color was consumed by black desire. His hands slowly dropped back to his sides. Stephen sighed and felt the astral plane slowly fade back down to a reality his body was on.

"Hff…" He panted for breath as Kaecilius laid him back gently against the pillow. His eyes searched his with millions of questions.

"You must rest now." His tone felt cold against his body, but he nodded in response. When the door shut behind him and he sat up. His thighs felt wet and he reached for a towel beside his bed to wipe away the perspiration. He wanted to bathe instead. Stephen ripped the healing blanket off with a hiss, he hated the thing. He stepped towards the tub and felt heat run down his thigh. He looked down and realized it was far too thick to be sweat.

"Holy shit." He covered his mouth and struggled with the weight of what he had done. His shaking feet made contact with the cold ceramic as he laid in the tub.

"D…Did I just?" He pulled away his underwear with horrified muffle and turned on the water as high as it would go.

"Did he kiss me and I…. just?" He buried his face in the bubbles, terrified to know the truth and too scared to know for sure. Would this change everything? He didn't know. He didn't understand everything on the astral plane, nor what his third eye was capable of, but he was starting to quickly find out. A sob escaped him, but he buried in under the water.

… **.**

The next day he found himself in the Avengers mansion, it was an easier transition from what he'd been doing lately. He watched Tony bite into a three day old steak that was cold. He sighed longingly and placed his palm under his chin.

"I just don't see why that thing is better than what Steve made on the grill this afternoon?" Clint pursed his lips. Stephen was curious to why Tony preferred the lesser quality meat.

"Because at the buffet last week, I stole this." Tony smirked and took another bite, his face resembled something from a three in the morning dirty movie that HBO streamed in the dead of night.

"I totally get it now." Clint laughed loudly while Thor didn't seem as amused. Stephen turned and saw Steve's very uncomfortable energy, which was almost palpable, glare at Tony. Something deep and red sparked through his energy and Stephen's eyes widened, knowing exactly what it meant. He rose from the table and followed him.

"You alright Steve?" He asked. Their leader frowned and shifted his weight on his feet.

"Yeah…I guess." He muttered.

"I saw something." Stephen admitted.

"Hmm…what?" Steve asked defensively. Stephen was uncertain if he really should say anything regarding what raw need he could see ripple off the captain.

"Nothing…just in case you ever need to talk, just know I'll be here more often to help you." He smiled. Maybe Steve wasn't ready to hear that he was rather fond of Tony out loud. Stephen would give him more time to accommodate those feelings…It would be something like dropping an atomic bomb over his whole world. Stephen had to remember what time Rogers came from…Thoughts like that during the forties and fifties were forbidden…vile… but now, no, it was almost common law. Stephen didn't mind, in fact, he'd encourage him, but not push him. He knew though, Steve wasn't ready. He decided against it. He didn't really have that kind of say in the matter anyway. Stephen had started to make a room for himself in the Avengers mansion, the transition was a little sketchy with a couple members because Tony wasn't exactly keen on magic while Scott and Clint had started asking him hundreds of questions about what the astral plane was and how he was able to read those books in ancient text. Being there was frustrating at times, but he was getting acclimated quicker than he'd realized. Peter was delightful to be around, he did ask questions, but they were far easier to answer than Scott and Clint's. Stephen liked Peter because his soul was not weighted too heavily than some of the others. Each person had their own energy and they all weighed a little different. Bruce seemed to have it the hardest, but Stephen couldn't blame him…no one could. He'd been stacking his shelves to the brim with books he hadn't yet read, but Wong told him he trusted him enough for them to stay with him. He knew he wouldn't need to return them. He glanced over at his cloak floating by the door. He loved it. His relic chose him and he had never more grateful for it. He was able to fly now. There was such exhilaration in it too. He did his best to join in with activities that the others were doing as well. Sparring was fun, but he was able to manipulate what others couldn't. The Eye of Agamotto was always around his neck and when he wasn't able to wear it, it was strung over the collar of his cloak. Evenings tended to get noisy as the rest of the herd would get bored if not given an assignment. Stephen felt these were the best bonding times. Some of them were a bit hesitant after the fight that occurred at the airport, but it was obviously getting better as new threats occurred from time to time. Clint mentioned wanting to play football because Peter had said something to Tony about not being able to join because he suddenly had new powers. The archer didn't miss a beat and went out and bought a black and green football the second he had the chance. Stephen found it to be a very sweet gesture. He was following some of them outside.

Clint tossed a ball at Steve, challenging him. The Captain grinned in response and soon, Bucky, Rhodes, Scott, and Peter all went scrambling down the back porch of the Avengers mansion. Clint ran out and smirked at Steve, obviously challenging him and he answered with a raised brow.

"Come on boy." Clint laughed and snatched the ball away. Nat came running beside Clint and he tossed her the ball with a dark laugh before getting dragged to the ground by Steve. Peter made his way swiftly before Scott took down Nat, rather gently if Clint could recall. Peter ran towards the line and threw down the ball with a laugh. Sam ran up to Steve and then he huddled with Nat, Bucky, while

Scott, Clint, Rhodes, and Peter huddled and discussed game plans.

"We hit hard." Tony's voice whispered as he made his way to the huddle, making Clint's grin grow much wider. Wanda ran up to Steve's huddle, making them more even.

"Don't underestimate those girls, we know what they're capable of." Clint nodded and the others followed suit.

Pietro was forced to take it easy so he avoided playing sports for the time being so he sat beside Stephen and watched.

"Hut hut!" Steve shouted as they wove around one another for control of the makeshift field. Stephen glanced up just in time to see Wanda dive on top of Clint and shove him into the ground. He made a grunt sound and rolled into fetal position, but the look on his face let Stephen know he hadn't gotten truly hurt. If anything were to happen, Stephen know he'd be able to help. The game hadn't lasted very long because they'd been to vicious when tackling one another, especially Nat. Stephen laughed out loud when Clint managed to hit the ground for the fourth time, by Peter, his own teammate; somehow he managed to do it. As the sky started to darken, they started to turn in one by one. Tony and Peter were the last ones to leave, tossing the ball back and forth for a bit. Stephen leaned back and looked up at the stars with an amused expression. The heavens had never looked more beautiful…except maybe at Kamar Taj. He smirked at the thought. He folded his arms and closed his eyes, meditation was easier that way. He sighed softly and felt the hum of the Earth, buzzing electric with life. There was no way he could explain it to people, much like the Ancient One had with him. He only thought matter, now it was different…he was different. He wondered what changed between he and Kaecilius. When had they become so intimate? He couldn't tell when exactly it had begun. Kae knew that immortality was not what he wanted anymore, ever since Stephen had shown him what his future would be. He fought it, but eventually realized he couldn't stop time either, no one could. The dark dimension was closed off for now. He never touched it, nor did any of his mentors and he preferred it that way. He knew he'd have to face Kaecilius again at some point, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to admit that. He knew exactly what Steve felt.

"Shit." He muttered quietly to himself. A loud shout from inside made him rise to his feet.

"Toothpaste!" Peter laughed as he chewed on something. Stephen stepped through the door and saw Scott, Peter, Clint, Bruce, Wanda, Thor and Steve all sitting at the table laughing hard. He couldn't fight the spreading grin on his face as he moved closer. He heard a tiny pop noise under his foot and looked down to realized he'd stepped in something squishy. He made a face and wiped it off with a paper towel. Clint grabbed the purple canister and shook it hard, jellybeans went scattering over the table while each one of them grabbed one. Stephen watched with a furrowed brow. Clint shoved his in his mouth and retched.

"b…barf!" He shouted as he spat it out on the floor. Stephen realized what he'd stepped on and made a face.

"This game is ridiculous!" Thor bellowed delightfully as he ate his bean.

"Dead fish I'm certain." He chewed thoughtfully while the others cringed, surprised that he actually ate it rather than spitting it out; even Stephen could fight the scowl off his face as he sat at the empty table. He watched Steve hold up a white one with deep sigh, psyching himself up to eat it.

"It's either gonna be…." Peter narrowed his eyes as he read the purple can.

"spoiled milk or coconut." He answered with a grossed out look. Scott and Clint started making retching noises to mock him. Steve shoved it in his mouth and chewed for a few seconds and his face relaxed into a smile.

"Coconut?" Stephen smiled. Everyone laughed again. Scott held up his yellow bean and pursed his lips with suspicion.

"It's either rotten egg or buttered popcorn." He sighed and dared to shove it in his mouth.

"Oh fuck…" his mouth fell open and he ran to the sink and threw up more than just the jelly bean.

"Hff…Damn that was awful." Scott huffed. Everyone make disgusted faces and shook their heads.

"I think we're done." Wanda pulled away, holding her green jellybean with distain.

"Still need to eat yours." Bruce smiled and ate his pink one with blue spots. Everyone stared at him as if he was going to explode into the hulk or something at any minute.

"Tutti fruity, calm down everyone." He smirked as they all seemed disappointed with his choice.

"Nope, you need to eat yours Wanda." Steve tsked. She ate it quickly.

"lawn clippings….seems rather… oily." She spat hers in the trash can.

"We can play again some other time." Peter chuckled as he tucked away the jelly bean canister. Stephen watched as Clint dumped a few into a bowl and left it on the table as the rest of them dispersed to their rooms. Stephen noticed the Captain did more than just lead the avengers… he would always make sure that everyone was tucked away in bed. Clint was the last one to leave for bed and he watched him set the coffee pot and dump the grounds down the sink.

Tony wouldn't be very pleased about that, but he had the feeling that Clint did it on purpose. He smirked from the thought as he settled into an arm chair and read of one his books. This one was about teleportation, in which he wanted to focus on so he'd stop ending up in Steve's room every time he tried it. He didn't want to have to depend on the sling ring in case of emergency. He carefully turned the page and kept reading. He realized he needed to work on the right wavelength when accessing his energy in order to do it properly and stop expecting exactly where he'd end up. He looked around and saw Tony stumble through the living room with a sleep depraved look on his face. Stephen glanced at his cracked watch and almost laughed, then moved his gaze up and saw that it was almost two in the morning.

How long had he been reading? He closed his book and watched Tony move quietly into the fridge, gathering leftover food and shutting the door with his thigh. He didn't even look up as he finished a cold chicken leg and some cake. He managed all this with one hand never leaving his tablet as he worked out some equations and alterations for his next project. After fifteen minutes of hand movements, Tony slumped over it and passed out. Stephen scoffed lightly as he picked up the bone and half a piece of cake and set it in the sink. He made his way to his room and shut the door.

Glancing around at his new space, he felt a bit lonely, even with all these different people so close. He wished Kaecilius could sit with him and ease his mind. He curled up in his bed and pulled the heavy comforter over his shoulders.

… **.**

He woke the next morning to screams and stomping back and forth down the hall.

"What now?" He muttered as he pulled a maroon shirt and grey pants from his dresser. He slipped on black socks and followed the ruckus.

Clint was pacing the kitchen nervously and swatting at the counter. Stephen realized just what the fuss was over.

Ants were crawling all over the kitchen countertop and crawling all over the cake Stephen left in the sink last night.

His cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he slowly backed away from the scene of the crime.

…

 **Sorry this took so long. I have had a lot to think about and possibly going to add other POVs possibly. Character pairings may be included in other separate pieces, but they will be jointed as a whole. For Aki... Much love**


	4. Open Your Mind

For Aki…

Stephen swallowed thickly as he watched the insects crawl everywhere. He knew Scott had to deal with this, but he didn't want to have to manage all the details; he'd leave that for him to manage. This was a minor setback from a precursor of what was to come.

Stephen turned away from the kitchen and felt a magnetic pull, he knew it was a signaling from another dimension, possibly Kaecilius, he was certain. He went down the hall and passed the black cat again. He looked down at it and the fur on his back bristled.

"What?" He asked it.

 _Something is coming…and nothing will prevent it from happening except us…_

Stephen tilted his head slightly as he looked at the cat.

"Loki…I don't think you should still be here anymore. After everything that you've done and the disaster you've wrought upon humanity…the chaos, no one will forgive you." He whispered low.

 _That's where your wrong._ The cat's teeth showed venom…

 _There won't be a humanity left to protect…or destroy once it happens…_

Stephen stiffened as he considered all of this.

"What do you propose we do then?" He asked.

 _Find them…all of them, all who possess power beyond the natural law…_

"Even those consumed by greed?" He snapped, "Vanity…self-destruction?"

 _Yes, even them…You should understand more than anyone by concealing a sorcerer that is no different from I…_

Stephen crossed his arms and exhaled,

"What do you propose we do, travel through dimensional barriers and retrieve them?" He scoffed.

 _Yes…I have a stone that can take us anywhere we need to be…and you have the stone that can bring them back._

The doctor leaned against the wall and watched him with a look of astonishment. He wasn't joking.

 _I will appeal to them, help them understand what they are required to do. How they must act accordingly._

Stephen wanted to believe him, but he couldn't bring himself to do it just yet. He had yet to prove any loyalty to the Avenger's cause.

Just then he heard an alarm go off and the house came alive with activity. Stephen looked around and saw Clint and Wanda come rushing down the hall and he followed suit. Loki turned the corner and hid from view.

 _I will help locate them, but you must help me._

Stephen nodded as the telepathic connection broke and he followed the others to the debriefing room.

Tony stood at the table with a tablet in his hand, clad in a black suit with magnetic dots along the sides of it; possibly some kind of altered suit, he was always one step ahead when it came to evolving. They were getting ready to take on another hydra base. Stephen quickly figured out that there were many remnants of bases all over the world, but they had to be eradicated or two more would rise in its place. He looked up at the board that Steve was writing on with a map of the U.S. that had known hydra bases marked everywhere.

"We get ready in ten everyone." Steve took over as Tony's arms crossed and wore a stern expression. The energy between them was almost physical and Stephen wondered how they'd react if Clint shouted for them to kiss already. He smirked to himself and exhaled slowly. The archer was always making inappropriate comments.

"Something funny, Stephen?" Tony snapped at him.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with." Stephen retorted quickly and considered actually doing it himself just to spite him. Steve's expression seemed open and honest, which was why he didn't do it. The Captain was far too kind to him and he had developed a fast evolving friendship with him. It was a wonder to him why he liked Tony, eventually maybe at some point Steve would get the courage to talk about it, but for now he stayed calm and collected. They dressed quickly and spend more than half the ten minutes getting their weapons and gear ready. Stephen stood in the middle room and looked up at Wanda and smiled.

"Guess it doesn't take much for us to be ready, no?" She gave a genuine smile and he nodded back at her.

"We will have to practice sometime." She smiled wider, "It's about time I have a real opponent." He shifted his heels slightly as he thought about fighting her and his previous experiences in fights. He didn't have the heart to tell her he hadn't really won too many of them. After everyone got prepared they settled into the main room and Tony stood in front of him. He took note that Tony was three inches shorter than he was, but his presence and the way he carried himself was so much bigger, his ego took up most of the space. He admired him for that, but whatever came out of his mouth often marred anything positive that Stephen could make of him.

"It's go time kiddos." Tony shouted as implants on his arms lit up and armor seem to have come out of nowhere. Stephen watched, secretly amused, though he knew Tony loved an audience. He looked up and saw Steve tightening the harness on his back that held his shield in place.

"You ready?" He smiled wide, making Stephen's cheek flush slightly. Steve was too kind, forthright, and charming…which is why he was such a charismatic leader. Stephen gladly nodded and opened a magical portal of vibrant orange as he focused on where they were going.

Clint let out a squeal of delight as he watched the magic literally happen. Stephen stifled a chuckle as they all went through it. He did love Clint's fascination with magic and it encouraged him to show off, just a little. He moved quickly through and they gathered around the perimeter of the base.

He felt ripples of heat against his back, his energy lapping out in waves, he wasn't scared…he was simply aware. They were on a mission and trying to find the target, but with all enemies gathering around them, an average person would've been intimidated. They all looked the same, similar to the Hydra agents if he could remember what Steve had mentioned during the briefing.

They were there to take down the base. Stephen followed Wanda as she lifted one guy through the air and Vision flew over her, a searing gold light just in front of him. Stephen could feel his necklace vibrate against his chest as ripples of energy pushed through him. He knew what he wore over his neck was an infinity stone. He also knew Vision wore one in his forehead as well. He glanced around and started towards the opposite wall and pushed vibrant glowing orange shields from his hands. He chose them because he was a doctor and saving lives was more important than taking them. He turned his head around the corner and a black fist came out and swung at him. He took a hit to the face before bringing his arm down hard and knocked the agent back. He brought his leg up and turned, kicking him once, hard in the ribs. He inhaled a breath and looked at him on the ground.

The collar of his cloak brushed against the red mark on his lip gently, apparently it was just as unprepared as he'd been, if only for a moment. He stiffened and mentally gathered himself. He was able to face off with Kaecilius just fine, maybe cheated a little with the Eye of Agamotto, but it was all to save the world and eventually the other sorcerer as well. He pressed against the wall as something huge and green slammed into the building behind him and then flew up in a stream of debris, he knew it was Banner. He turned and used his sling ring and went through the wall. He ended up along a top rafter a few buildings over but as he looked down he realized he was right where he needed to be.

Agents were running everywhere and he opened the mirror dimension as the noises started to echo around him, allowing him to hear much easier. The eye opened as his fingers made the triangular gesture he'd quickly become familiar with and then he weaved his hand out and closed it into a fist and the time loop paused reality all around him. He ran up the stairs and dragged one of the agents down by his ankle and rolled him down the stairs. He did the same with the other, but he rolled farther than he intended and he may or may not have heard a snap noise. He winced slightly and shrugged. He could have sworn his cloak was capable of laughter at that very moment. He swung the glowing green ring on his arm and time slipped back to reality and he turned the corner, not caring how he'd explain exactly what had happened on his end of the battle.

He raced down the stairs and dragged the two agents with his sling ring tied around their ankles and dragged them to the front where he met Clint. It had taken close to thirty minutes to cover the left wing of the base and they realized at some point there were no other people there.

"Were they strays from another base?" Tony huffed as the helmet lifted from his face.

"It's possible, but they couldn't be alone." Steve answered.

"The rest of the place is empty." Clint said as Bruce walked towards them without a shirt, followed by Nat. Stephen shrugged as the QuinJet came down and Nick Fury started tugging around thirty agents in cuffs. Stephen was glad it was over, but he knew there would be more to do and this was only the beginning.

He stepped through the portal and the others followed, but Clint insisted on going with Fury to discuss something he sounded rather tight-lipped about.

Stephen sighed as he created another portal and nodded to the others.

"I have to take care of some things before the end of the day." He stated. Wanda and Steve nodded in agreement, but Tony was insistent as ever.

"What kind of stuff?" Tony quickly asked, curiosity filling his voice.

"Sorcerer kind of things." He answered quickly and closed it before Tony could pick a fight.

He stilled for a moment and looked over at Ancient One tending soil in the garden. She turned and smiled at him in that content way that he couldn't tell if she was mad or happy.

"What is your name, anyway?" He blurted without thinking.

"You can call me whatever you'd like." She answered with a soft smile.

"What about Tao?" He chuckled, "short for The Ancient One?" He suggested.

"I think that sounds perfect." He heard a thick accent he'd become rather accustomed to hearing in such a short time. Stephen turned and inhaled sharply as he met amber eyes full of something…adoration? He couldn't tell, but the fact that he was starting to make an impact on him is what mattered to him.

"Would you mind tending the garden for me?" Tao asked and Stephen made his way over quickly and took the tined rake from her and smirked.

"Certainly." He smiled and started sifting it through the soil, careful to avoid the little cacti growing there. He glanced over as she started cutting off small buttons from the plants. His brow furrowed slightly, but he said nothing as she went down the courtyard and left with Kaecilius. Stephen cleaned pine needles and weeds from the garden and wiped his brow. He was used to this kind of heat, but not in the robes he was wearing at the moment.

He cleaned up both long rows of succulents and set the debris into the trash can on the porch. He'd been working longer than he'd realized and needed something to eat. After the battle and now beng outside, it was draining him.

He shuddered visibly as Kaecilius' hands took his and helped him up. His shaking hands grabbed for the front of his robes, desperate for support.

"How long have you been working outside?" Kaecilius asked.

"A few hours..but." His eyes narrowed as he looked around at the vibrant landscape.

"Oh hell." He muttered and closed his eyes.

"You're eyes are awfully dilated Doctor, did you cut yourself on this cactus?" A smile started to spread over his face.

Stephen turned his head away and blushed in response.

"It's alright." Kae managed to reign in his curiosity and amusement.

"You need to come inside and eat something." He took his hand and led him back inside from the heat. Stephen sat down in the nearest chair and grabbed at his temples, rubbing furiously.

"Easy." Kaecilius leaned down and knocked his hand away much to Stephen's disappointment.

"We need to wash that wound or we're both in trouble." He chuckled.

"Wait, why? She's the one that asked me to clean out her succulents." He scoffed.

"Yes, but they aren't just any succulents…" Kaecilius' sentence trailed away on purpose while the dots connected in Stephen's mind.

"I know exactly what it is!" He snapped, "5-trimethoxyphenethylamine…." He looked down at his arm nervously, but it only looked a little fuzzy.

"No kaleidoscopes?" Kae asked, pouring tea, "intense colors?" His upper lip curled as he finished pouring the tea. Stephen shuddered and shook his head.

"She has a garden of peyote?" His brow furrowed as he contemplated everything.

"Why not?" Kaecilius laughed richly. Stephen seemed taken aback with how funny this was to Kae.

"Here." He pushed the tea towards him and Stephen took a long drink and coughed.

"What's this?" He asked.

"An antidote." Kaecilius smiled softly, filling him with contentment. He tossed the cup forward and drank the lemon flavored tea. He watched as Kaecilius poured him another. He drank the next one a little slower and watched Kaecilius pour his own.

"Is it alright for you to drink this?" He asked.

"Certainly…" Kae nodded and tilted his cup forward, finishing his. Stephen leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes, sighing softly. He felt a wave of nausea roll over him, sitting upright quickly.

"I suddenly feel awful." He licked his lips and made a face.

"It's probably leaving your system then." He smiled lightly. Kae handed him peppermint leaves.

"It'll calm your stomach…and some ginger, but not too much." He ran his palm under Stephen's gently, a quiet gasp left Stephen's mouth at the contact. His face heated red and he ran his fingertips along Kae's pulse point in an intimate manner. He wanted him so desperately. Stephen tried not to let it show on his face when he looked him in the eyes, but it was impossible.

Stephen closed his eyes and sighed softly as Kae brushed his fingers through his hair, it felt electric and intense. He wasn't sure if a sound had left him or not, but Kae's smile told him otherwise. Colors grew brighter and more intense as they flooded his sense of reality.

He inhaled sharply and almost dropped his cup as Kae gently took it.

He gasped as tunnels of light swirled around and pulled him in different directions. His arms and legs were bound in tunnels of lights, stretching this way and that. No point trying to control it as he gave into the magnetic pull. Shattering of prisms and light flowed around him as the shapes collided with both their bodies. He wasn't alone this time. His hands grabbed Kaecilius' arm as he pulled him flush against his chest.

"What mysteries lie beyond the reach of your senses?" He whispered softly to him.

Stephen could remember it with such clarity….

He couldn't remember how long he'd sat there with Kaecilius, but he was sleeping by the time Stephen regained his thoughts and functions.

"C..Can I ask you something?" Stephen looked up as Kae's amber eyes opened slowly at the tone of his voice.

"Yes, anything." He smirked coyly.

"I need your help collecting people." He looked down at him.

"How so?" His head tilted with curiosity.

"I need help finding them, they live on other worlds, timeframes…" Stephen answered quickly.

"I will need more information on that, but certainly there are containment spells we can put to use." Kaecilius grinned mischievously.

"I think it's time you meet Loki." Stephen looked at him with a serious gaze.


End file.
